I Lost It
by Star Allise
Summary: Could he do this...? What if she says no...? Song fic, 'I Lost It' by Kenny Chesney, Edward ElricOC pairing


**A/N:** Ok, this is a song fic I wrote on a whim. I got inspired by the song 'I Lost It' by Kenny Chesney, it reminded me so much of a certain scene from the rp with a real good friend of mine. Enjoy. Please R&R.

_

* * *

_

I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
So weak and tired I could barely stand  
From being up all night, prayin' she'd say yes  
So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee  
With a tear in her eye she looked at me  
It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death  
My life hung on what that tear meant  
Then she smiled at me  
And I lost it

"You...Evil thing..." A voice hissed, golden eyes glaring at a small velvet box that was lying on a dresser in front of the boy. The top was up to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring...It sat perfectly erect in its case...Taunting him, laughing at him. Edward Elric let out a sigh as he closed an eye, thinking back to the conversation he had had with Alphonse Heiderich a couple weeks prior, trying to push the blonde into doing something the boy never thought that he would ever do.

Could he even do this...? He knew he loved her, but...He didn't know. He was always with her, even after crossing the Gate to find themselves two years older and in a strange place known as Germany where they met Alphonse Heiderich. Soon they both started to study rocketry with the boy in hopes of one day be able to cross the Gate again...To go home, to see Al again. Did he have his body back...? Was their sacrifice enough?

Could Edward Elric...The Famous Fullmetal Alchemist...Hero of the people...Could he actually settle down with the girl he loved...? It wasn't like they were ever apart anyways. But...What if she said no? What if she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship? Could he just say 'ok' and move on?

He looked up when he hear the sound of clicking heels coming down the stairs as he hastily stuffed the velvet box back in his pant pocket. The sight of the figure in front of him took his breath away as his face flushed a dark shade of scarlet, the one who had been the object of his affection the past three years...

"You really should wear a suit more often Ed." Star said with a small smile, closing an eye in a coy sort of way. Her shoulder length light blue hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, a few strands of hair fell into her face. She was clad in a simple black slip dress that hugged her figure in a flattering way and black heels. She wore a little make-up, the dark eye shadow brought out her dark emerald eyes.

"Uh...Y-you look p-Nice." He stuttered. Oh god he sounded sappy...But he wasn't lying, it was rare he saw her in anything form-fitting and make-up. Now he felt trashy, he felt a little to under dressed especially with the place where Heiderich had set up the date for them. Of course it was a ploy to get Edward to pull the nerve to actually propose, or as Alphonse had said earlier that day; 'I'm going to make sure this poor thing sees daylight, pull it out at a good time...Or at least pull it out.' Oh god he couldn't do this...

"You too." She said with a smile. She wasn't at all disappointed at the sight in front of her, it had been a while since she actually saw Edward in a suit. The first and only time she had been on her sixteenth birthday where Mustang...Much to both of their horror, had set up a date for the two.

The next thing he knew the two were at the restaurant, to fancy for his taste. But Edward wasn't really very classy in this area, a cardboard box and a candle made out of play-doh could've been considered 'too much'. He had barely eaten a thing, his palms were sweating uncontrollably as he grasped at the box in his pocket...Waiting for her to finish. He looked up at seeing her leaving a tip on the table and got to her feet.

It was now or never. He was going to do this. "S-Star?" He stuttered, looking up at the girl. A few beads of sweat trickled down his face as anxiety shot through his body. What if she said no? _Dammit Edward just do it!_ He scolded himself as he tightly clutched the small box in his pocket as he got down on one knee, a look of strong determination was clear on the boy's face as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened the top to reveal the ring. "Wo-Will...Will you marry me?" He whispered, his eyes squeezed shut as his face flushed red. He did it...But this was it...What would be her answer...? Yes...Or no...?

Her eyes widened out of shock, putting a hand over her mouth as a few tears formed in her eyes. She let out a smile as a single hot tear rolled down her cheeks. "Yes." She whispered, kneeling down and hugged Edward tightly around the neck.

_No one can make me cry  
Make me laugh  
Make me smile  
Or drive me mad like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
If I lost it _

He did it...He actually did it! He smiled and hugged her back tightly as he slipped the ring on her finger. He was so happy that he wanted to jump on one of the tables and yell 'She said yes!' He didn't...He didn't want to spoil the perfect moment...And this time nothing went wrong. No tables setting on fire...No Mustang...It was all ideal, a moment frozen in time in each other's arms.

He smiled and got back up, holding out a hand as he helped the girl back to her feet and led her toward the car which Heiderich had rented for the night since Edward had crashed their other one. He looked down at her with a smile as she cuddled beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes with a calm look on her face. He closed an eye as he wrapped his automail arm around her back and laid his head on hers, this was moment he never wanted to ever end...Much like their first kiss which had ignited a new relationship between them...And that moment when they became one.

Well the honeymoon ended and life began  
Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends  
And that apartment got smaller every day  
Then one night the walls finally closed in  
I came home late, she said where've ya been  
You used to call and tell me you're on your way  
She said if this is how it's gonna be, then I quit  
She walked out the door  
I lost it

"Dammit...That pompous ass-hole thinks he can tell me how to live my life..." Edward hissed dully to himself as he grudgingly walked back toward the house. He knew it was late, around ten o'clock to be exact. The lessons were getting to be to much, sure he might've needed them right after he met Star since he knew nothing on girls but the bastard's advice didn't help with anything...Well, it had but Edward would never admit it.

"Where've you been?" A dull voice came from the dark living room. He grimaced slightly as he turned on the lights to see her sitting in one of the chairs, arms and legs crossed with a flat look on her face. He knew not to test her patience...Not now. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she had been moody, well more so than usual. It was hard for him to deal with it sometimes, with the mood swings he didn't know at times what to do and with it already being around three months in the mood swings had steadily gotten worse.

"Eh heh heh, sorry for getting back so late...Mustang, you know always being a bastard." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No excuse, and what happened to being home early hmm?" She asked, getting back to her feet.

"I already told you it wasn't my fault!" He said. "Wait, where're you going?" He asked, frowning when he saw her pick up her coat and head for the door.

"Out." She said simply, walking out the door and slammed it behind her. He fell to his knees as he looked at the door, was this really the end? She would surely come back...Wouldn't she?

"That idiot..." She whispered, wrapping her coat closer to her body as she stopped at a bridge. Underneath the structure was a river, the one she would always go to ever since she was a little girl to think. For as long as she remembered she would always sit by the river after having a fight with her parents, and later on after her fights with Edward when they were actually in Central during their teenage years. Star didn't exactly know why she'd go to the river, but...It had a calming effect on her for reasons unknown. She stayed outside for around an hour and pushed herself off the edge of the bridge and walked back up the street back toward the house.

No one can make me cry  
Make me laugh  
Make me smile  
Or drive me mad like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
If I lost it

I picked myself up off the floor  
She walked back through the door  
And we made love like it was the first time

He looked up when he heard the sound of the front door closing, getting back on his feet when she walked into the front room, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her ring in a nervous sort of way. "I'm sorry...For earlier, I guess I just kinda lost it for a minute there." She whispered. Edward knew it wasn't her fault, but he hated that she was blaming herself for it. He walked toward her and gave her a small kiss, picking her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Its ok, it wasn't your fault." He said, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but give a small smile back as he carried her into their room and pushed the door closed with his foot.

No one can make me cry  
Make me laugh  
Make me smile  
Or drive me mad like she does  
It's like a curse that is the cure  
Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
If I lost it

Oh, if I lost it  
I don't wanna lose it


End file.
